Aquí Vamos Otra Vez!
Es el segundo episodio de la serie El Equipo 10: Zenkai Power!. En España este episodio se titula: "Aquí Voy, Yo!" Trama Se mira la cara de Justin muy alegre Justin: 'Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo le paro el taxi, ella sabe de todototototo, eah! Se aleja la toma y se mira una fiesta '''Alexandra (Voz en Off): '''Enserio, Jay, te enborrachaste.... La toma cambia al laboratorio de Justin, donde están viendo el video de Justin y la fiesta '''Justin: '''Lo siento, no era yo.... Damaris le pega una cachetada '''Todos (Excepto Damaris y Justin): '''Uuuuuuhhhhh! La toma vuelve a cambiar al video '''Justin: '''Say my name, you know who i am, i'm hot dammit! Girls saying ale.... La toma cambia al laboratorio '''Alexandra: '''Maldita sea, por que lo hiciste?! Alexandra se prende en llamas rosas y azules '''Alexandra: '''Me tienes muy enojada!! Alexandra llega a Alexandra Suprema... '''Alexandra Suprema: '''Eres un idiota! Alexandra crea una espada de agua '''Alexandra Suprema: '''No tengo miedo de ti, y puedo matarte cuando quiera! Alexandra tiene contra la pared a Justin con la espada '''Justin: '''No era yo, lo siento, no se que me pudo pasar, pero....chicos al suelo.... '''Oscar: '''Qué? Justin cubre a todos con un domo de mana, y 2 segundos después se derrumba la casa de Justin '''Richy: '''Qué demonios pasa aquí!? '''Justin: '''El Infierno se acerca!! Se abre un portal negro desde el cielo y cae otra Alexandra '''Alexandra: '.... Alexandra lanza un rayo de su dedo y destruye el domo de mana '''Manny: '''Ella no es Alexandra, cierto? '''Justin: '''Nuestra Alexandra, no, pero de que es Alexandra, si lo es Alexandra (Original) se tira al suelo y se va alejando un poco de la otra Alexandra '''Michael: '''No se quien seas pero no eres natural!!! Michael hace su puño de Vaxasaurian, pero Alexandra (Malvada) lo toma y lo dobla como si nada, y golpea a Michael, dejándolo inconsciente '''Justin: '''Hora de ser héroe!! Justin se transforma en Humungosaurio y pasa a Supremo '''Alexandra: '''Quién eres!? Alexandra (Malvada) corre hacia la original y la golpea muy fuerte (la eleva varios metros incluso) '''Alexandra: '''Justin! A Alexandra se le sale un lágrima y vuelve a ser golpeada brutalmente por la Alexandra Malvada '''Humungosaurio Supremo: '''Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Humungosaurio Supremo se destransforma y Justin llega a su forma 3 en un segundo '''Justin: '''Suéltala! Justin va volando hacia Alexandra Malvada, pero esta lo golpea y de pronto empieza a brillar '''Oscar: '''Qué le pasa!? Alexandra Malvada se fusiona con la Alexandra Original '''Justin; '''Eh!??? Solo queda un Alexandra '''Justin: '''Alexandra, estás bien?? '''Alexandra: '''Debes morir!! Justin toma a Alexandra de los brazos para que no haga nada '''Justin: '''Qué te pasa?! '''Alexandra: '''Tu lo sabes, eres un maldito imbécil!!!, por qué el otro día..... Alexandra se toca al garganta '''Alexandra: '''Puedo hablar!!!! '''Justin: '''Si, siempre has podido hablar... '''Alexandra: '''Solo te noto un poco como allá, está bien, hablaré contigo, vengo del futuro '''Justin: '''Otra vez el futuro.... '''Alexandra: '''Pero lo del Definitivo o del hermano de Manny no, el problema eres tú.... '''Justin: '''Yo?? '''Alexandra: '''Si, de hecho, el otro día, el humo rojo, no nos afectó a nadie de nosotros, porque...era dirigido especialmente a Raichis, o sea, alguien te lo mando '''Justin: '''Quién fue?? '''Alexandra: '''No lo sabemos, la resistencia, conformada por mi, Damaris, Daniela, Oscar y Michael trata de averiguarlo y de salvar a las personas de tus garras '''Justin: '''Entonces, qué paso con todo... '''Alexandra: '''Bueno, a Manny, lo esclavizaste, a Richy, igual, a Roxie, tu sirvienta personal, a mi, cómo opuse resistencia, me torturaste, por eso tengo esta cicatriz en la mano, y para que no le dijera al mundo, me cortaste las cuerdas vocales y la lengua para que no dijera nada.... '''Justin: '''Y que me paso?? '''Alexandra: '''Empezaste a cambiar, ya paso lo de la fiesta esa?? '''Justin: Sí '''Alexandra: '''Ya es muy tarde, después de eso, simplemente te volverás más cruel, y no puedes evitarlo, pero afortunadamente, vine a tiempo a fusionarme con mi yo del pasado y evitar que me torturaras '''Justin: '''Uff, me doy miedo, sabes que, mejor avísale a todos en el futuro que vengan a fusionarse con su yo del pasado '''Alexandra: '''Así lo haré, pero solo tengo que decirte algo, ve al estadio de Nueva Bellwood a las 3:17 P.M., el día Viernes 27 de Marzo, ahí aparecerá Zs'Skayr y podrás ajustar cuentas En eso, del portal llega Oscar del Futuro '''Oscar: '''Ya lo destrozaste!? Oscar le apunta con el laser a la cara de Justin pero Alexandra interviene '''Alexandra: '''No, ya le advertí, fusionate con tu yo del pasado, vamos Justin se queda pensando y sus ojos se tornan morados otra vez, pero esta vez ya no regresan a azul FIN DEL EPISODIO Personajes Héroes *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie *Damaris *Darrel *Oscar *Daniela *Richy Héroes del Futuro *Alexandra (Fusionada) *Oscar Del Futuro Villanos *Alexandra del Futuro (Antes de fusionarse) Aliens utilizados *Humungosaurio *Humungosaurio Supremo Categoría:Episodios